


Sniffles

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis is ill.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s hungry. In his peripheral vision, he can see his empty kitchenette, wholly devoid of the familiar presence that’s usually there before Noctis even realizes that he wants something to eat. Ignis is great like that. He anticipates and reacts, always ready, always helpful, always exactly what Noctis needs at any given moment. Not having him around really shows Noctis just how much he relies on Ignis, even though at the moment he’s just playing video games and really _shouldn’t_ need his royal babysitter. 

He can order in. It’d be nice if he could make something—hot super or whatever’s good for comfort. Except he knows that if he does get into the kitchen and attempt to scrounge something together, Ignis will inevitably come bustling in and shoo him out, fearing he’ll do it wrong or make a mess. And Noctis isn’t going to provoke Ignis out of bed no matter how hungry he gets it. Having already come over despite being incredibly, obviously ill, Ignis is currently curled up in Noctis’ room, adorably snuggled under the sheets. He’s cute when he’s helpless, maybe just because it’s so rare—there are very few times in Noctis’ life where he’s ever seen Ignis truly surrender control. 

Noctis isn’t doing anything good with his newfound control. He could be cleaning up, cooking, going through council reports, looking at the work Ignis inevitably brought over, but he’s just lounging on the couch playing games. When he first heard Ignis cough, a part of him had leapt with excitement, figuring he’d get a break without Ignis watching over him and making him be _responsible._ Then he instantly felt guilty. He feels bad for Ignis. The novelty’s worn off, and now he’s just retrying the final cup in Justice Monsters X out of sheer habit. He’s not putting his whole heart into getting the gold and isn’t surprised he keeps winding up with bronze. 

He hears shuffling and hits _pause_. He glances over in time to see Ignis waddling out of the bedroom. He has Noctis’ blanket drawn around him in a protective cocoon, his sock-covered feet shuffling across the carpet. He comes right to the couch, and Noctis moves over to make room—Ignis takes up twice as much space as usual with the blanket’s bulk. He promises in a nasally voice, “I’m not contagious.”

“Okay.” Noctis would’ve let Ignis near him anyway, simply because Noctis never has the will to send Ignis away. Settling down in his portable nest, Ignis produces a laptop out of the folds and sets it up on his knees. Noctis asked, “What’re you doing?”

“I have too much work to put it off any longer.” Ignis’ fingers are already flying across the keys, though his eyes look far away, sleep-addled, and his glasses are askew. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be able to make you anything for dinner.”

“That’s fine, I’ll order in for us—but you should rest.”

“I am resting.”

“You just said you’re going to work.”

Ignis gestures vaguely at the bright screen. “On the couch, cuddled up with you. These are hardly ideal circumstances for productivity, but I’ll make do with only getting a little done.”

Noctis frowns, but he doesn’t argue, because he’s just been informed they’ll be cuddling. They probably won’t really. Even if Ignis isn’t contagious, he won’t lean on Noctis too much while he’s ill. But they’re still more than close enough for emotional support. Noctis hopes his presence can be comforting and wonders if he should put on a more soothing game—maybe one that doesn’t involve blowing up cars. 

Ignis taps a few keys and then pauses again to glance over and ask, “You don’t mind the company, do you?”

Noctis shakes his head. He leans over to peck Ignis’ burning hot cheek and murmurs, “Get better, Iggy.”

“I plan to.”

Noctis resumes his game while his advisor gets to work, and that familiar thoughtful hum and quiet tapping is better background music than Justice Monsters X’s award winning soundtrack will ever be.


End file.
